fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Poison Dragon Slayer Magic
}} (毒の滅竜魔法 Doku no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, a Slayer Magic, and finally as well as most obviously, a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user the ability to generate, manipulate, and consume the element which is known as poison, which are substances that cause disturbances in organisms, usually by chemical reaction or other activity on the molecular scale, when an organism absorbs a sufficient quantity. Description A Dragon is to be the embodiment of ultimate power- and as such, they are revered and feared by all who know of their existence. More importantly, as "ultimate power made physical", they would need an "ultimate magic" to suit their very nature as power manifested in the mortal plane of existence; something that would be far above most magicians in the era that they made their mark on mankind. They could be thought of as "Elemental Magic made manifest", though while a personification of the strongest power imaginable; the chains known as a "mortal body" do not hinder their performance in battle in the slightest. The dragon who passed on this magic to the user actually created a magical change in how the body's Magic Origin functioned, therefore causing their body to possess the magical powers of a Dragon - otherwise known as Dragon Slayer Magic. Continuing with this process, the user's magical power acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the user has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from the said Dragon. In the case of a user of Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, the poison-aligned dragon would grant them the ability to manipulate, generate, and absorb all sorts of poisons in a similar manner to itself; however, from what is known, all forms of poison-based dragons were wiped out during the , meaning that in order to harness the power of Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, requires a Ryū no Lacrima ( , Ryū no Rakurima lit. Magic Crystal of Dragons); an rare and extremely expensive Lacrima which is a magic crystalline substance found in both and that gives individuals artificial Dragon Slayer Magic to be implanted within their body, thus making any potential inheritor a Second Generation Dragon Slayer Magic (二世滅竜魔法, Nisei Metsuryū Mahō) by default. In the case of the Poison Dragon Slayer Magic when used by a dragon, the dragon of poison takes blatant advantage of the fact that their mortality and physical form enables them to utilize their unique draconic Magic Origin alongside the perks that their biology normally gives them; the dragon's biological structure has been perfectly attuned to how their Factor of the Dragon functions; more specifically, since with every breath, the evil dragon generates energy independent from their body; which, through application of magical manipulation, grants this existence the ability to reinforce the sheer power of their own body with the demonic dragon's signature element - in regards to the Poison Dragon, this results in them utilizing their magical energy in order to bestow upon their energies a rather sinister set of traits, causing it to take upon a high amount of toxicity as it transforms its state of existence into a scarlet and raven liquid form; though this can also change into gaseous state when the caster deems it suitable. Effectively, this grants the wielder of Poison Dragon Slayer Magic the ability to manipulate, modify, consume, and generate from their body poisonous materials to their fullest extent- the user of Poison Dragon Slayer Magic possesses an absolute dominance over the broad concept known as "poison", which are substances that cause disturbances in organisms, usually by chemical reaction or other activity on the molecular scale, when an organism absorbs a sufficient quantity, and everything related to it. As a result of the magic's mechanics, no matter it is hewn from a dragon or Dragon Slayer, the user of Poison Dragon Slayer Magic can transform their body with features of poison, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles, resulting in lungs capable of spewing poison, scales that grant protection against hazardous materials, and nails that are tipped with poison; effectively giving the user the ability to use anything considered a "poison" in any manner that they wish alongside their body in combat, transforming their very form into a make-shift weapon unique to themselves, thus greatly increasing the damage of their blows in all ranges- though close-combat is where the Dragon Slayer Magic usually shines; the user is commonly seen producing poison from their very existence, before shaping it mentally and setting it upon their enemies to inflict maximum damage with ease. The poison which is released by Poison Dragon Slayer Magic starts off by slowly stealing the movement from the victims' body away; decaying all that it touches; however, the poison can also act after a given amount of time. When an opponent is poisoned by this magic, their Magic Origin will take a sharp nosedive in effectiveness and potency- their Magic Origin's ability to absorb eternano from the atmosphere will be lessened, as the poison begins to affect their body, with their bloodstream and several organs, including said origin, beginning to malfunction. In any case, the draconic poison's corrosive nature has some rather complicated math behind it (hooray for math); the target, upon being poisoned, will receive damage and lose one sixteenth of their stamina as well- this will increase by yet another sixteenth every five minutes or if the poison lands another successful attack. If the target is struck with another energy draining ability, then the damage inflicted by the Poison Dragon Slayer Magic will increase by one eighth in addition to the amount siphoned. If the target heals, thus removing the poison from their body, and is unfortunate enough to get poisoned by this form of Dragon Slayer Magic once more, the damage taken will carry on from where it was before the target healed; after an amount of time, Poison Dragon Slayer Magic's poison will kill the opponent, in some cases, one touch from Poison Dragon Slayer Magic will decay and utterly destroy everything in the caster's path. Unlike the superficial poisons of any other poison-based skills, the poison generated by Poison Dragon Slayer Magic is extremely efficient, acting as a fast-acting poison which is capable of inflicting many painful effects upon the victim, such as intense headaches, nausea, fever, sickness, muscle spasms, and the ultimate deterioration of the foe's bodily functions; meaning that if one of the dragon's attacks doesn't kill the foe, the effects would, as their body was violently dismantled, piece by piece, causing the foe to suffer an agonizing death; and then their corpse would be disintegrated by the ferocity that the poison possessed. With Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, the caster has absolute dominance over anything that could be considered poisonous, including every type of poison to ever exist- the caster is also capable of changing the materials' elemental makeup- as long as it has some traces of poison held within it, the possibilities are endless, both in what the caster is capable of, and how much pain their enemies will be in as they let their magic run wild upon them. As with most Slayer Magics, Poison Dragon Slayer Magic has virtually unlimited customization options in regards to the hazardous materials that are formed through simple magical manipulation- the colour, properties (not limited to but including heat, smell, and taste), and "feel" is capable of being modified to the user's liking for countless different effects and powers, more often than not being attuned to their own personality and ambitions; their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency. In its normal state, Poison Dragon Slayer Magic seems to have a "blunt" effect to it, seemingly causing pulverizing damage alongside the user's danger given a corporal form in their element. In addition, the user can consume external sources of poison to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to all types of hazardous forms of magic such as Poison Magic and Poison-Make, due to their capability of nullifying poison -based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed poison also seems to possess a different "taste" according to its "quality". However, the user can't eat their own poisons, or things that are drenched in poison by themselves in order to reinvigorate themselves. The most well-known user of Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, , takes advantage of the poison produced by his pet companion, , and thus has a steady stock of poison at his disposal. Moves Basic Spells *' ' (毒龍の咆哮, Dokuryū no Hōkō): Poison Dragon's Roar is a Poison Dragon Slayer Magic that's the magic's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. When performing Poison Dragon's Roar, the caster quickly gathers and releases poison from their mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. *' ' (毒龍双牙, Dokuryū Sōga): Poison Dragon's Twin Fang is a Poison Dragon Slayer Magic spell that involves the caster launching twin waves of poisonous energies towards their target. When performing Poison Dragon's Twin Fang, the caster moves their arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in two massive waves shaped like fangs, which they utilize to attack their opponents with great blunt force. In the anime, this spell was portrayed differently, with the generated poison being split in many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move towards the opponent at once. Advanced Spells Trivia Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Caster Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic